Chlorhexidine, [1,6-di (4-chloro-phenyl-diguanido) hexane], is a widely used antiseptic or anti-infective in human medical and veterinary practice. Typically, it is used as a topical skin cleansing agent or antiseptic in cosmetic preparations, pharmaceutical and surgical scrubbing and shaving compositions and deodorants.
Currently on the market is a chlorhexidine digluconate-containing surgical scrub (Hibitane) which comprises a detergent base of polyoxyethylene-polyoxyproplyene block polymer (a nonionic surfactant) and dimethyllauryl amine oxide, an amphoteric surfactant. Although this preparation has generally been considered acceptable, an allergic reaction to the formulation has been found in some users.
U.S. Defensive Publication T943,010, which was published on Feb. 3, 1976 describes an aqueous foamable system comprising chlorhexidine and a nonionic surfactant. The surfactants disclosed are selected from combinations of polyoxyethylene ethers or partial hexitan esters of fatty acids having 12-24 carbon atoms, fatty alcohols, and polyoxyethylene derivatives of fatty alcohols having 10-18 carbon atoms, polyhydric materials such as sorbitol and carboxy-vinyl polymers. This publication is intended to provide a highly foamable chlorhexidine solution and accordingly, the surfactant is selected to provide this desired characteristic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,567 to Burton Parsons & Company describes a method of rendering freeze-stable chlorhexidine-containing mediciments, in particular, ophthalmic solutions, by adding thereto a surfactant selected from polyoxyethylene derivatives of long chain fatty acid partial esters of hexitol anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,821 to Mediline A. G. describes an aerosol spray deodorant for use in feminine hygiene comprising an aerosol propellant, a bactericide such as chlorhexidine, a surfactant and an emollient. This patent is concerned only with an aerosol formulation suitable for use as a deodorant spray and the unique selection of ingredients and amounts are adapted therefor.